The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A detection system can be used to detect values encoded in particular signals. However, such detection can be difficult because the signals can be subjected to interference or noise. One type of interference or noise is from within the signal itself, with one portion of the signal encoding one value interfering with another portion of the signal encoding another value. Such interference is also referred to as ISI (inter-symbol interference). One technique for filtering out ISI is a LMS (least mean square) scheme, which is based on minimizing the power of an error signal.